Stay With You Tonight
by WinterSky101's Old Stuff
Summary: Okay, I hate songfics too, but I think this is good! Please read and review! ORIGINAL SONG! No stealing!


**Okay, I hate songfics and I always told myself I would never do one. But when you find a song absolutely perfect for a couple, what can you do but make a songfic? And if the song is perfect because you wrote it yourself, which it is in my case, don't you want to post it?**

**Yeah, I wrote Stay With You Tonight in my spare time. It was originally written for Serena and her soul mate in It's Not Over Yet, but since that's on hold for now and the song works for Edward and Bella too, I decided to write a songfic.**

**Now I know a lot of people, myself included, skip the words of the song in songfics and only read the story part. I would appreciate it if you didn't for this song, since I wrote it and would like some feedback. Thanks for reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, but I do own the song!**

_You're all I want and love each day,_

_You're the only thing that keeps me goin' on my way._

Edward sighed. Bella was taking a shower as he sat on her bed, waiting for her to come in. It was mere days until their wedding. He, contrary to popular belief, wanted to have Bella as much as she wanted to have him, if not more. She was the only thing for him now. Without her, he was nothing. She kept him going in his "life," if you could call this half-existence that. But soon, Bella would be a vampire too. He smiled at the idea of being able to kiss her without fearing that he could hurt her and having her beside him for eternity, even if he might be damning her soul. She was convinced that he wasn't, and that was all that really mattered.

_If you keep me close and hold me tight,_

_Then I promise that I'll stay with you tonight._

Bella snuggled up next to Edward. He smiled her favorite crooked smile just for her. She smiled back, then closed her eyes and burrowed even closer to him. He stayed in her room every night now, only leaving if hunting was absolutely necessary. Even then, he often didn't hunt at night. Instead, when Alice wanted him out so she could work on the wedding, he would go hunting so he could be with his fiancée all night. He smiled at the word. Bella had been so against marriage. She had come around, but only when their deal was struck. Now, he thought she was for marrying him, but he wasn't sure. These were times he wished he could read her mind, even though she liked that he couldn't.

_I met you when I was broken,_

_It was love at our first sight._

Bella was asleep now, curled up on Edward's lap. He knew that Alice wanted him to come after she was asleep to make sure his suit still fit, which it obviously would, and have him approve all her crazy plans. Unfortunately, he always did. Edward was a sucker for her puppy eyes. "I'll be back soon, my love," he whispered in Bella's ear, then gently took her off his lap and lay her on her bed. He climbed down the window and ran at full speed back to his house. He wanted to be back with Bella as soon as possible. She had fixed him in a time where he thought he was fine, but he really was practically shattered without someone to stitch him up. He had been broken. But when he had first seen her, everything changed.

_You put me back together,_

_And everything was alright._

"She really changed you," Alice mused as she got out Edward's suit. She was insisting he try it on.

"What do you mean?" he asked, genuinely curious. The pixie was completely focused on the wedding in her mind.

"Bella. Before her, you were so boring. And no fashion sense at all." Edward chuckled. Trust Alice to bring up that. "But now, although the fashion sense hasn't improved that much, you're full of life. It's like you were a puzzle, almost full, but missing a piece right in the center. Then Bella came, and she was the missing piece. You still have some serious problems, the Volturi being highest on the list, but you're complete now."

Edward smiled. "And now that Bella and I are getting married, and she's going to be turned, the problems will disappear. Everything will be perfectly fine."

_We were always friends,_

_But now we're closer then ever before..._

"Hey, Eddie," Emmett called out. "Jasper and I have something to show you."

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward called back. "And for the love of all that's holy, if it's a video of a strip club again..."

"That was one time!" Emmett protested. "And no, it's not. It's about you and Bella."

Edward flew down the stairs. "What?"

"We just wanted to talk with you about Bella, actually. About how you two went from you escaping to Alaska because she sat next to you in Biology, to friends, to boyfriend and girlfriend, to a engaged couple getting married in a few days," Jasper said.

Edward sighed. "Well, what is it this time? A play?"

"Nah, we're leaving that for when Bella can see it too," Emmett replied with a devious grin.

_You're all I want and love each day,_

_You're the only thing that keeps me goin' on my way._

Edward scaled the tree outside Bella's window. He crept into her room. A smile stole across his face as he remembered the first time he had done that. He thought it would only be that once. Bella had said his name in her sleep. That was the first night he stayed, although she hadn't know.

"Mmm, Edward," Bella murmured. Edward, a smile on his face, leaned down and listened. "Oh, Edward, fiancé...ugh." Apparently, Bella still didn't like the word fiancé. Then her sleeping face turned sad, and she whispered, "Jacob, my Jacob, so much pain..."

Edward's face twisted. He wasn't the only mythical creature in Bella's dreams. The dream...what was it about? Was she still considering going with Jacob instead? He immediately shied away from the idea. It would break his already dead heart.

_If you keep me close and hold me tight,_

_Then I promise that I'll stay with you tonight._

"I'll always be there for you," Edward whispered in Bella's ear. The talking part was done, however. He glanced at her clock. It was two in the morning. Bella would be waking up around six. He needed to go and get changed sometime and maybe fix his hair before school. Now was his favorite time to do that. Bella was deeply asleep and no longer going to talk, but there was barely any chance of her waking up to find him gone. He kissed his wife-to-be gently on the cheek, then jumped out the window to run back home.

_We had a bit of trouble,_

_Our love was hard and rough._

As Edward pulled on a shirt in the ridiculously over-sized closet Alice had supplied him with, he thought over what he and Bella needed to do after she was changed. They needed to go to the Volturi and show them Bella was a vampire. There would be even more trouble with the vampire royalty if they didn't. And of course he and Bella would need to just be alone sometimes. He couldn't wait until he could do whatever he wanted to Bella without thinking about hurting her or a desire to drink he blood. Their love had been a tough road to go along, but neither of them would have had it any other way.

_And we made it all the way through,_

_But a lifetime isn't enough._

Edward flew back to his beloved, his hair getting its customary tousling from the wind blowing in his face. Even the short time in which it took him to get dressed was too long to be away from his Bella. He needed her like a human needed air to breathe. Without her, he was only half of who he truly was. He could survive, he had proven that before, but it wasn't true living. It was a half-life. His heart belonged to Bella, so when he was away from her, he was also away from his heart. When he was leaving her, he was tugging his heart away from him. His heart belonged to her, and he'd never take it away, but the time between the end of Bella's curfew and when Charlie was asleep was always the worst.

_We were always friends._

_But now we're closer then ever before..._

The sun was beginning to rise, or it would be if you could see it through the thick layer of clouds. Good. Alice had said it wouldn't be sunny, but she had been wrong before. Edward wouldn't have to be away from Bella all day. Even though she was engaged and she now wore the ring to school, after much pleading on his part, boys like that vile Mike Newton tried to hit on her and seduce her, mostly when Edward wasn't there. No one seemed to care what she thought at all. It was only what they wanted. Edward had to stop himself from killing Newton so many times out of pure annoyance. It was worse when he read his mind. Sadly, Mike had a good imagination, so all his more graphic thoughts looked almost real. If Edward could feel nauseous, he would. Bella was his, and only his.

_You're all I want and love each day,_

_You're the only thing that keeps me goin' on my way._

It was almost time for Bella to wake up. Edward couldn't wait for the long night to be over. Even though he was with Bella, nights were almost boring in the Swan house. He couldn't wait until the night would be over and he could hold Bella in his arms and kiss her as passionately as he could without risking hurting her. They could go to school, which was terrible alone, but bearable with Bella in every class but one. He and Alice could chat with Angela Weber and Ben Cheney, the only two of Bella's friends that had stayed with her, even when she was a zombie in the months after he had left. Edward thought Angela was a good friend, much better than that Jessica. Angela had a kind soul.

_If you keep me close and hold me tight,_

_Then I promise that I'll stay with you tonight._

Bella's chocolate eyes opened groggily as the alarm clock went off. Her hand flopped around on her bedside table, trying to find the clock. With a grin, Edward leaned over and turned it off with his pale hand. "Another day," he whispered. "Up and at 'em!"

Bella glared. "Up and at the annoying vampire fiancé who is far to awake in the mornings?"

Edward smiled her favorite crooked smile, knowing it would dazzle her. "Better get dressed, dearest," he whispered. "Time for school!"

Bella groaned and shoved her head into her pillow. Edward flew over and pulled out a blue blouse that he loved on Bella and a pair of jeans. He put them on the end of her bed, then ran back home to get his car. Finally, the nighttime ritual was done, and it was time to be with his fiancée all day long, until the whole thing started again the next night.

_I promise that I'll stay with you tonight..._

**Please review and tell me what you think of the song! Again, thanks for reading!**


End file.
